leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA30
The Anger of Legendary Pokémon Heatran (Japanese: 伝説のポケモン・ヒードランの怒り The Legendary Pokémon - Heatran's Rage) is the thirtieth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot has awoken! The ground begins to shake as the volcano's likelihood of erupting rises. Meanwhile, Charon and Team Galactic seem to have escaped the danger, however Looker and several other International Police agents disguised as rocks have been waiting for them. But before the villains can be apprehended, a major earthquake occurs, distracting the police allowing Team Galactic to flee, this same quake also leaves Hareta and the others caved in. Looker commands the other officers to chase Team Galactic while he tries to figure out how to save Koya. As Hareta and the others consider their options, Koya tells Mars to shut up when she tries to voice her opinion, saying that he'd never take advice from a member of Team Galactic. Hareta tells him to stop talking to her like that, but Koya simply replies that as a member of Team Galactic, that makes her the enemy. As Heatran attacks, Hareta hands his Pokémon Egg to Mitsumi saying that he has a plan. If Heatran is angry, obviously the best way to calm it is to apologize! It doesn't work, and they are chased off as Heatran blasts flames at them left and right. As the heroes dodge another attack, Mitsumi trips, dropping the Egg. Moments after this it hatches into a . Hareta is excited about his Egg hatching, however Mitsumi and Mars say that they don't have time to worry about that, until Minun's cuteness manages to both of them. After seeing this, Hareta decides to try charming Heatran himself, but Hareta is charred, hit by blasts of fire from the angry legendary. Koya tells Hareta that they don't have time to play around and that that all started because the Magma Stone fell from its pedestal, suggesting that maybe if they put it back things will return to normal. Meanwhile, Minun is balancing on said Magma Stone like a ball. Through a set of events, Hareta, Minun and the Magma Stone all end up running around on Heatran's back, angering it even more causing more rocks to fall. Koya is in danger of being crushed by a particularly large rock, however Mars saves him at the last second. When he asks why she did it, she replies that perhaps it's because Hareta's nature is rubbing off on her a bit. The Magma Stone falls down, hitting Mitsumi in the head, Hareta tells her to pass it so he can place it where it belongs. She doesn't manage to throw it far enough, but with a skillful triple play with Koya and Minun's passing, Hareta shoots and scores. Heatran then calms down, helping them out of the cave. As Koya meets Looker at the entrance, Looker asks if there were any Team Galactic members left in the cave, to which Koya replies "No sir, I do not believe there were any members still inside." as Mars manages to leave without Looker noticing. Looker pauses for a moment before replying with "Hm... Is that so?" before telling Koya to join him in searching for the ones that left earlier. Hareta is just about ready for another adventure, but Minun seems to have other ideas as it gleefully wanders off. Major events * Team Galactic escapes capture from the International Police. * Hareta's Pokémon Egg hatches into a . * The Magma Stone is returned to its place and is calmed. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Koya * Charon * Mars * Looker * s * s Pokémon * ( ; newly hatched) * Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA30